Consultoria Matrimonial
by As Snapetes
Summary: Anos após a guerra Hermione precisa salvar seu casamento, e, seguindo um conselho inusitado, entra num sex shop trouxa a fim de apimentar sua relação. Qual não é sua surpresa ao encontrar no comando da loja aquele a quem ela julgava morto e enterrado.
1. Chapter 1

SnapeFest – 2008 SnapeFest – 2008.

**Nome:** Consultoria Matrimonial.

**Autoras:** As Snapetes.

**Pares:** Severo Snape/Hermione Granger.

**Censura:** Recomendado para maiores de 18 anos.

**Gênero:** Comédia.

**Avisos ou Alertas:** linguagem obscena.

**Resumo:** Após os eventos da Casa dos Gritos o corpo de Severo Snape nunca foi encontrado. Alguns anos mais tarde, passando por uma crise no seu casamento, Hermione resolve seguir um conselho inusitado da sua mãe e entra num sex shop trouxa a fim de apimentar sua relação com Rony. Qual não é sua surpresa ao encontrar no comando da loja aquele a quem ela julgava morto e enterrado.

**Agradecimentos:** A Thity Deluc, nossa super-beta ;)

**Disclaimer:** Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**Nota:** Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2008, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest do Yahoo!grupos

**Capítulo 1 — FerPotter**

Hermione estava no banho quando ouviu o barulho de copo na cozinha. Depois de duas semanas dedicadas à família e aos amigos, eles estavam enfim sós. Nas festas de fim de ano era sempre assim: muitos Weasley e seus agregados, dormir na Toca, amigos precisando de babás, tudo no espaço de duas semanas. O Teddy e a Victorie eram uns amores, ainda mais rolando no tapete da sala com o Tio Rony, mas ela era quem queria rolar com o marido no tapete.

Hermione sorriu com malícia para o espelho. Já cheirava à colônia — Gina tinha muito bom gosto para perfumes — e agora prendia o cabelo nas mãos, fazendo sua cara mais sexy.

Suspirou. Ela nunca seria sexy como as mulheres realmente bonitas... Ainda bem que seu marido parecia não se importar. Rony estava sempre preparado para ela, até mesmo quando vestia sua camiseta desbotada para dormir.

Hoje ela tinha separado algo mais apropriado para a sedução. Vestia uma camisola curta de tecido leve; sentiu um arrepio quando o ar da noite fria envolveu suas pernas nuas mesmo no calor relativo da sala de estar.

Rony estava no sofá em frente à lareira, o rádio estava ligado. Hermione diminuiu a luz com um aceno de varinha, e encolhendo a barriga, empinando a bunda e estufando o peito, com passos bem sensuais que alongavam suas pernas ao máximo, ela se aproximou do sofá.

— Tudo certo lá na Toca?

Rony resmungou uma resposta.

Hermione apoiou um joelho no sofá, roçando a perna dele. Usou uma mão para levar os cabelos dele para trás, expondo mais do rosto. Rony sempre teve um perfil bonito, os cabelos macios.

— Enfim sós — ela disse sorrindo quando ele a olhou de soslaio. Ele emitiu mais um som ininteligível e reclinou no sofá.

Só o som do rádio quebrava o clima que ela tinha preparado para os dois, mas sua varinha ficara na mesinha e seu bruxo estava bem ali, na ponta dos seus dedos.

Ela inclinou para mordiscar a orelha dele e sentiu quando Rony suspirou. Ah sim, o rádio não seria problema nenhum.

Hermione descia sua boca pelo pescoço do marido quando ele se levantou do sofá abruptamente.

— Isso é falta! Esses juízes estão sempre contra os Canhões de Chuddley!

Hermione ficou no sofá, olhando para o Rony sem acreditar no que ouvia.

— Rony!

— Mas é verdade, Hermione! Ninguém leva os Canhões a sério! Foi falta sim!

Inacreditável! Ele estava ouvindo quadribol!

Quadribol!

Ela ali, toda cheirosa e cheia de amor para dar, e ele ouvindo quadribol!

Aquilo foi demais para Hermione. Ela se levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Francamente, Rony!

— Hermione, você está torcendo contra os Canhões?

Hermione urrou e saiu da sala. Canhões, Canhões, Canhões!

Bateu a porta do quarto e foi para a cama sozinha.

No dia seguinte, Hermione se sentia mais magoada do que brava. Seu marido estava mais interessado num jogo idiota de quadribol do que nela...

Hermione sabia que não era nenhuma deusa grega da beleza, mas o Rony nunca mostrou sinais de que não a desejava.

Até ontem.

E hoje onde ele estava? No jogo de quadribol com o Harry.

Ficar sozinha em casa estava transformando suas dúvidas e inseguranças em monstros sem proporções. Quando ela se sentia assim, a primeira pessoa que lhe vinha à cabeça era sua mãe.

o0OooO0o

Chá e bolachinhas de nata. Hermione estava sentada na cozinha da casa de sua infância, com sua mãe contando as peripécias da nova assistente da clínica que tinham em Londres. Hermione registrava metade do que sua mãe dizia, pois a outra metade do seu cérebro estava ocupada com seu problema conjugal.

— O que você tem, minha filha?

A pergunta pegou Hermione desprevenida.

— Nada, Mãe. Acho que as crianças me cansaram mais do que tinha percebido.

Ela não podia falar dos seus problemas com a sua mãe. Não desse tipo de problemas.

— As crianças, sei. — Sua mãe fez uma cara de quem duvidava, e com mais malícia acrescentou: — O Rony é mesmo um meninão.

— Mãe!

— Somos duas mulheres adultas, Hermione. Não precisa ficar encabulada.

Hermione choramingou e pegou mais um biscoitinho. Quem sabe sua mãe não mudava de assunto?

— Aliás, como anda a produção do meu netinho?

Não era o dia — ou a semana — de sorte da Hermione.

— Ainda é cedo para pensar em filhos, Mãe.

— O Rony não quer?

— _Eu_ não quero — Hermione respondeu com ênfase. Só de pensar no esforço necessário para fazer seu marido largar o quadribol para os exercícios necessários já a desanimava.

Sua mãe colocou a xícara na mesa, e agora Hermione sabia que estava encrencada.

— Minha filha, aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Rony?

— Não — ela respondeu, e era a verdade. Não tinha acontecido _nada_ em duas semanas!

— Hermione...

Ela suspirou e disse bem baixinho:

— Acho que o Rony não me acha atraente.

— O Rony o quê? — sua mãe pediu.

— O Rony não me acha atraente — Hermione respondeu, dessa vez com mais volume na voz, porém pontuou a declaração levando as mãos ao rosto. Que vergonha!

Lágrimas começaram a deixar seus olhos, e Hermione não sabia se chorava de raiva, de tristeza ou de vergonha.

— Não é nada disso, minha filha — sua mãe a consolava, o que fazia suas lágrimas correrem mais soltas ainda.

— Ele nem olha para mim, Mãe.

— Isso não é verdade, Hermione. Eu já vi como o Rony olha para você, e já tive que segurar seu pai mais de uma vez antes que ele pegasse o coitado pelo colarinho quando vocês eram namorados justamente por esses olhares.

— Isso era antes, Mãe. Hoje eu estou gorda, e com esse meu cabelo...

— Não fale bobagem, querida. Você não está gorda coisa nenhuma. Está sim cheia de curvas, um mulherão. Você estava era magra demais antes.

Hermione bufou e aceitou o lenço que sua mãe lhe oferecia.

— Ele só pensa em quadribol, quadribol e quadribol! — disse, derramando sua frustração. — E eu, Mãe? Como eu fico nessa história?

— Seu pai era assim com futebol — sua mãe dizia enquanto assentia com a cabeça com conhecimento de causa. — O que você precisa é incrementar o seu repertório de sedução.

— O quê? — Hermione não estava preparada para receber dicas de sedução de sua mãe. Ficou apreensiva quando ela se levantou e começou a vasculhar a bolsa tipo sacola que usava no dia a dia.

— Achei — ela disse, e virando-se para Hermione, entregou-lhe um cartão.

— O que é isso? — Hermione perguntou, já com medo de ler o que o cartão dizia.

— Você vai encontrar inspiração lá — sua mãe lhe disse.

Só então Hermione leu o cartão.

— Mãe! — Hermione olhava boquiaberta para a mãe.

— Não me olhe com essa cara. É um lugar muito respeitável e discreto.

Hermione olhou de novo para o cartão e ainda não podia acreditar no surrealismo da situação. Sua mãe, membro do conselho de bairro, respeitada freqüentadora da igreja da comunidade, estava lhe indicando os serviços de uma Sex Shop.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 — Magalud **

Discrição era a tônica mais evidente da loja á frente de Hermione. Ela olhou o cartão na sua mão, o cartão que sua própria mãe lhe dera e olhou mais uma vez para o prédio.

"Desejos — Consultoria matrimonial", dizia a pequena placa circunspecta numa portinha que dava para o alto do sobrado. Na parte de baixo, sem qualquer ligação com a loja do segundo andar, ficava uma loja de roupas e acessórios para viagens e expedições.

"Expedição é uma boa palavra para isso", ironizou Hermione, enquanto apertava o botão do porteiro eletrônico.

Uma voz feminina atendeu:

— Sim?

Por um segundo Hermione hesitou. Ela não esperava ter que falar com alguém, esperava que a porta apenas se abrisse. Então, era natural que ela tropeçasse nas palavras. Olhou para cima e olhou uma câmera de circuito interno. Sem jeito, ela conseguiu dizer:

— Olá, eu sou... Uma cliente.

— Foi indicada por alguém?

— Sim, pela Sra. Granger. Mas não tenho horário marcado.

Uma pausa a fez começar a ficar desconfortável, mas a voz logo a tranqüilizou:

— Não será necessário. Por favor, entre.

O sinal eletrônico a indicou que ela tinha permissão de subir. Ela empurrou a porta e entrou. Os degraus eram estreitos, de madeira, mas um carpete vermelho suavizava o barulho do salto dela.

Hermione não sabia dizer o que esperar de uma sex shop. Enquanto subia a escada, imaginou se ela veria um ambiente com luzes avermelhadas, música sugestiva, com mulheres de reputação questionável. A imagem logo se desfez quando a moça se lembrou que o cartão tinha sido dado pela própria mãe. A idéia de sua mãe entrando num lugar assim para apimentar o casamento com seu próprio pai foi outra imagem que Hermione tratou logo de dispersar de sua mente.

A plaquinha com o nome "Desejos" era de madeira de lei, e Hermione ainda deu duas batidinhas antes de entrar. A um convite da voz feminina, ela abriu a porta.

Atrás da porta, a cena que se descortinava diante de seus olhos estava longe do que tinha imaginado. Era uma ante-sala que mais parecia ser de uma firma de advocacia, toda de madeira laminada até o teto, uma escrivaninha e uma moça de tailleur conservador cinza, coque e sapatos de salto médio, estilo Sabrina, e um coque simples. Numa das orelhas, um fone de ouvido de última geração, provavelmente alimentado por Bluetooth, que quase cobria o elegante brinco de pérolas, combinando com o colar discreto.

"Se ela tivesse óculos e alguns anos a mais, poderia ser filha de McGonagall", pensou Hermione.

— Bem-vinda a Desejos. Meu nome é Annalia, e estou aqui para ajudá-la. Como posso chamá-la?

Sem pensar direito, era respondeu imediatamente:

— Hermione.

Annalia sorriu:

— Hermione, outro nome ligado à mitologia. A própria filha de Helena de Tróia. Meu nome é Annalia, deusa sudanesa da sexualidade.

Hermione sorriu, sem graça.

— E há algo específico em que posso ajudá-la, alguma necessidade especial ou mera curiosidade?

— Bom, é a primeira vez que procuro esse tipo de... Serviços e ajuda...

Annalia a interrompeu, após ajeitar o coque:

— Não precisa dizer mais nada. Venha, vou lhe mostrar as nossas instalações e serviços.

A porta da ante-sala se abriu e Hermione se viu num outro ambiente. Desta vez era como se ela tivesse se transportado para uma boutique extremamente chique e exclusiva, muito bem iluminada e de estilo clean, com muito branco, vidro e gesso. Havia prateleiras transparentes com produtos, manequins em tamanho natural com fantasias, um mezanino com muitas janelas espelhadas e artigos pendurados no teto.

Annalia a guiou, falando enquanto andava:

— Temos virtualmente milhares de produtos à sua escolha, todos com grande discrição e bom gosto. Nossas sacolas e embrulhos são virtualmente irreconhecíveis. Geralmente nossos clientes gostam de marcar hora, pois garantimos que a loja estará completamente a sua disposição. Um serviço totalmente personalizado e discreto.

"Sim", concordou Hermione internamente. Discrição era a alma do negócio.

— E em que estaria interessada, Hermione? Como posso ajudá-la?

Ruborizada, ela disse à vendedora:

— Na verdade, eu estava apenas à procura de algo para reacender a chama entre meu marido e mim. Sabe, tentar fazer Ronald me notar de novo.

— Essa é minha especialidade. Podemos começar vendo fantasias para atiçar imaginação de seu Ronald, e então... –Ela se interrompeu de repente, a mão indo ao fone de Bluetooth. – Com licença, desculpe.

Hermione ficou intrigada, tentando ativamente não olhar os produtos à mostra enquanto Annalia atendia a ligação. Os olhos de Hermione foram direto para um manequim com uma fantasia de bruxa, um corpete de decote tão baixo que pouco deixava à imaginação e uma microssaia praticamente transparente, tudo numa mescla de preto, vermelho e amarelo. Ao ver as cores tão Grifinórias, Hermione imaginou como seria Hogwarts se aquele fosse o uniforme da sua antiga Casa. E aí começou a rir discretamente.

Annalia voltou nesse instante, admirada:

— Hermione, você tem muita sorte. Nosso gerente-geral faz questão de recebê-la, para sua primeira vez em nossa loja.

— Gerente?

— Sim, o Sr. Libertine. Claro que é um nome de fantasia, mas ele é uma pessoa extremamente profissional. É uma honra ser atendida por ele. Desde que eu comecei a trabalhar aqui, ele nunca atendeu outro cliente antes.

— Puxa... Eu me sinto mesmo muito honrada.

— Venha comigo. Ele a está esperando.

Hermione a seguiu até um display de fantasias masculinas. Ao lado de um manequim vestido de centurião romano, havia um homem de cabelos pretos, terno cinza-claro Ermenegildo Zegna (de Milão), cabelos pretos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos negros que faiscavam como carvões.

— Senhora Hermione, bem-vinda a "Desejos".

Hermione quase perdeu a cor ao reconhecer a voz inconfundível de tenor ligeiro que ouvira durante pelo menos sete anos de sua vida.

Severo Snape.

Vivo. E muito diferente.

Em segundos, ela se recuperou.

— É meu prazer.

— Sim. — Sorriso. — Logo será seu prazer. Espero que Annalia tenha sido uma companhia agradável.

— Ela certamente foi.

— Espero estar à altura. Se vier comigo, por favor, posso lhe mostrar algumas opções de diversão e entretenimento adulto. — Ele ofereceu o braço. — Pode me chamar de Libertine. Podemos começar?

Ela tomou o braço dele e ambos se afastaram de Annalia. O Sr. Libertine disse, na voz professoral de Snape.

— Uma porção razoável de nossa clientela é formada de mulheres que pretendem reacender seu casamento. Tenha certeza de que suas necessidades podem ser satisfeitas em nossa loja, mesmo que você mesma ainda não saiba que necessidades são essas.

— Impressionante.

— Nosso objetivo é a satisfação do cliente. Aliás, do cliente e seus eventuais parceiros. Vai descobrir que nossa seleção é variada e requintada. Acompanhe-me até meu escritório. Tenho um catálogo completo.

Ele a guiou até uma área da loja que parecia ser reservada a cosméticos exóticos para ambos os sexos: óleos, lubrificantes, perfumes especiais e congêneres. Atrás de uma das prateleiras, havia uma porta falsa. Uma pequena escada dava acesso ao grande escritório que ocupava praticamente todo o mezanino e fornecia visão privilegiada de toda a loja. Lá embaixo, o cliente não via que era vigiado: só o que se viam eram os espelhos chiques.

Hermione olhava aquilo tudo quando de repente a voz dele soou bem atrás dela:

— Agora que estamos a uma distância razoável das câmaras e microfones, tem alguma coisa que queira me perguntar, Srta. Granger? Ou, pelo que entendi, agora é Sra. Weasley?

— Professor Snape? — Ela o encarou, ainda perplexa. — É mesmo o senhor?

— Sim, sou eu. Acho melhor encurtar suas perguntas. Não, não morri. Sim, estou incógnito no mundo trouxa. Não, o cargo de gerente não é real. Eu sou o dono dessa loja. E vejo que o jovem Weasley está um tanto desatencioso de sua jovem esposa. Terei prazer em ajudá-la com seu pequeno problema, Srta. Granger. Pelos velhos tempos. Ou devo dizer, pela gratidão por ter tentado salvar a minha vida na Casa dos Gritos?

Continua...

* * *

**Nota:** O nosso muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Em especial a **Nancy F.** que deixou comentário. Não se preocupe Nancy, vem muita coisa boa nessa fic. Aguarde e confie! ;D

Quanto a você que leu e não comentou... faça as autoras felizes e comente logo após o bip-- Opa!... Quero dizer... Logo após cligar no botão escrito 'GO' que está li abaixo.

Beijos e até sábado...

Sheyla Snape


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Marina Snape**

Apenas quando os dedos do professor pressionaram seu queixo, ajudando a fechar sua boca, foi que ela se deu conta da perplexidade que expressava em sua face.

— Já pode fechar sua charmosa boquinha Srta. Granger, ou do contrário vai acabar engolindo uma mosca. Sorte sua o meu nível de exigência não permitir a permanência delas neste recinto. Até porque, pela velocidade com que elas procriam, não devem precisar dos meus préstimos.

Ela estava imaginando coisas ou havia um brilho irônico no olhar dele?

Os dedos ainda não haviam abandonado seu queixo e castanhos e negros travavam uma batalha silenciosa de temor e aceitação.

Hermione não conseguia entender o que exatamente esse homem estava fazendo ali e porque ele entrava em sua vida exatamente neste momento? As perguntas passando velozmente por sua cabeça, deixando-a tonta. Afastou-se dele o mais rápido que pode.

Ainda sem fala, e sem tirar os olhos dele, inconscientemente ela foi afastando-se, passo a passo em direção à porta de saída, se fosse rápida o suficiente, poderia desaparatar dali sem deixar vestígios. Ele nunca a encontraria, mudaria para Marte se fosse preciso. Mas definitivamente, discutir a sua vida íntima, com o temível ex-mestre de poções, não estava em hipótese alguma, na sua agenda deste dia.

O som cristalino de muitos vidros estilhaçando se fez ouvir, e só então ela percebeu que na sua pretensa fuga, acabara esbarrando em uma prateleira coberta de frascos que somente agora, lembrava estar às suas costas.

Permaneceu paralisada, encolhida de cócoras, com as mãos a proteger a cabeça, de olhos bem fechados, esperando ouvir aquela voz inconfundível sibilando os impropérios conhecidos. Estaria o som de seu coração tão alto que a ensurdecera? Um minuto, dois... Nada... Silêncio. Ela arriscou abrir um dos olhos e para sua surpresa a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente era completamente surreal.

O elegante homem torcia-se sobre si mesmo e quase roxo, fazia todo esforço possível para conter o seu riso. Mas ao vê-la reabrir os olhos e encará-lo apavorada, ele não conseguiu mais. Começou a rir primeiro contidamente, para logo passar a sonoras gargalhadas, indo quase às lágrimas.

— O seu caso deve ser bem sério — ele comentou entre soluços de risos, já que ele tentava parecer sério neste momento, sem muito sucesso — se a senhorita precisava com tanta urgência das minhas poções, podia ter falado logo, ao invés de se atirar desesperadamente sobre elas.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Sua vergonha era tanta que ela começou a achar que estava sonhando. Era um pesadelo com certeza, mas a dor que sentiu na mão, ao se apoiar no chão para levantar, e o sangue escorrendo mostrou-se ser bem real. Ela acabara de cortar sua mão com o caco de um frasco vermelho escuro, escuro da cor do sangue que agora pingava. A dor logo foi substituída por uma tontura, enquanto o líquido que outrora se encontrava dentro do frasco, no momento misturava-se ao seu sangue e penetrava em sua corrente sanguínea.

E a última coisa que ela viu foi a expressão de preocupação moldando negros.

o0OooO0o

Acordou sentindo-se maravilhosamente bem e mais leve. Percebeu que se encontrava recostada em um elegante sofá prata de dois lugares, conhecido popularmente por "namoradeira" e a quantidade de almofadas vermelhas, em forma de bocas e corações, eram as mais macias e aconchegantes que o veludo alemão permitia confeccionar. Ao perceber que a recepcionista lhe trazia um frasco de alguma poção que ela não reconheceu, tentou sentar-se melhor, mas sua cabeça zuniu.

— Por favor — disse a moça solicita — beba este antídoto, ele neutralizará os efeitos da poção em seu sangue em pouco tempo. Fique repousando mais um pouco, afinal Hermione, você foi contaminada por uma poção da descontração, e necessita ficar sob observação mais algum tempo.

Que tolice, ela estava se sentido perfeitamente bem, e precisava terminar o que viera fazer ali, afinal não via hora de chegar em casa e ver a cara do marido com as novidades que ela teria. Hoje não haveria desculpas ou quadribol que atrapalhasse sua noite.

— Onde está aquele homem quando se precisa dele? – Hermione indagou a uma surpresa Srta. Annalia, pela intimidade do tratamento.

Ela bem desconfiava que a Sra. Wesley já era conhecida do seu patrão e agora suas suspeitas se confirmavam. Um olhar totalmente maldoso tomou conta da expressão da mulher.

— Pare de sonhar acordada e vá chamá-lo — ordenou animada. Eu não tenho o dia todo para esperar por ele — reclamou Hermione.

Enquanto uma Annalia confusa saía para procurar por Libertine, Hermione começou a analisar e vasculhar por toda a sala, a curiosidade levando-a a romper as barreiras da educação e da discrição. A quantidade de itens ali era maior do que na loja propriamente, não em quantidade propriamente, mas em diversidade. Ao que parecia os objetos estavam agrupados por afinidades: fantasias, livros, DVDs, jogos eróticos, vestuário, cosméticos, acessórios e brinquedinhos adultos. Muitos dos objetos que ali se encontravam eram completamente estranhos e ela não fazia a mínima idéia do que eram ou para o que serviam.

Ela ainda vasculhava o catálogo virtual no computador da mesa, quando Libertine retornou sozinho à sala.

— Eu acredito que deixei ordens expressas para que você permanecesse repousando — o dedo em riste oscilava para ela em franco sinal de censura, mas logo percebendo a sua descompostura profissional, tomando consciência que não era mais seu professor, e, portanto não exercia mais esse tipo de poder sobre ela, corrigiu-se.

— Desculpe, agora é Sra. Weasley, não? – ele retrucou com cara de poucos amigos.

Por um momento ela pareceu não ouvi-lo.

— Desculpe, está falando comigo? —Hermione, respondeu entre risos — porque quando alguém me chama assim, nesse tom todo pomposo – Sra. Wesley... Eu sempre fico procurando onde está a Molly – respondeu fazendo pouco caso do conselho e se dirigindo a uma das prateleiras contra a parede do fundo.

Um objeto em forma de uma borboleta rosa choque chamou a sua atenção. Parecia tão bonitinho, delicado e inofensivo, tanto que ela, não podendo olhar só com os olhos, precisou olhar com os dedos. O sensível objeto vibrou freneticamente ao seu toque, assustando Hermione, que o largou, na mesma hora, surpresa.

— Mas afinal isso é uma borboleta ou uma abelha africana? — Indagou para si mesma, em voz alta.

— Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo demoraria a insuportável sabe-tudo por suas manguinhas de fora. – ele retrucou.

Como criança pega colocando o dedo na cobertura do bolo, o susto provocado pelo objeto não foi nada comparado ao susto que ela teve quando ouviu a resposta tão perto de suas costas. Ele se aproximara sem que ela percebesse.

O tom da voz não permitia descobrir se isso era um insulto como o antigo mestre fazia ou se era mais uma ironia desta nova personalidade dele, que ela ainda não administrava bem.

Virou-se para descobrir, afinal o dia parecia ter sido dedicado às surpresas sem fim.

— E antes que pergunte, não, isso não é uma abelha africana, mas sim um estimulador clitoriano acionado por controle remoto — ele apertou a tampa de uma inocente caneta esferográfica e a borboleta voltou a vibrar até que ele soltou a caneta.

Ela não sabia o que a confundia mais, a informação sobre a inusitada utilidade do objeto, ou a completa naturalidade com que ele tocara neste assunto.

— Confesse, — ordenou ela — o que você fez com o professor Snape? Onde ele está? Você definitivamente não é o homem que eu salvei na casa dos gritos.

Ele aproximou-se gentilmente e colocando uma mão no seu ombro, conduziu-a de volta ao sofá, sentando-se ao lado dela. Com seu tom professoral explicou:

— Insisto que a senhora deva repousar até que o efeito da poção que está em seu sangue esteja completamente neutralizado, do contrário a senhora continuará experimentando emoções contraditórias a todo o momento. Enquanto estamos aqui, Hermione, porque você não me conta os seus problemas para que eu possa ajudá-la com mais precisão?

Ela acenou com a cabeça, sem palavras nem forças para confrontá-lo.

— Como pode observar, esta sala está abastecida com objetos trouxas, mas devo lembrar que nós bruxos podemos usar mão de outros recursos mais avançados. Tudo vai depender do seu objetivo. Vocês já têm filhos?

Hermione negou com a cabeça, estivera muito quieta enquanto ele falava e isso não era um bom sinal, alguma coisa vinha por ai.

— Que bom — sussurrou Libertine, mas não baixo o suficiente para que ela não ouvisse.

— O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? Ela perguntou entre curiosa e ofendida.

— É que quando existem crianças em casa, elas desviam muito a atenção dos pais, e isso exige outro tipo de abordagem do meu trabalho – respondeu a expressão séria do rosto contradizendo a expressão divertida que perpassou seus olhos.

— Madame deve lembrar que muitas vezes, as pessoas procuram os bruxos atrás de poções mágicas e afrodisíacas para realizar o seu desejo ou esquentar uma relação. Mas nem mesmo a mais poderosa das poções funciona se o desejo for contra as leis da natureza e/ou a pessoa não acreditar que vai funcionar...

— Jamais faça uma poção do amor que possa prejudicar a vida de outra pessoa. O amor imposto não floresce. O amor deve ser plantado na alma e depois na terra — completou Hermione, lembrando perfeitamente da aula de poções do amor que ele ministrara tantos anos atrás.

Surpreso por ela lembrar palavra por palavra de sua aula tradicional sobre poções de amor, ele nada disse, apenas confirmou duas teorias que ele tinha há tempos: que ela realmente era uma sabe tudo, e o que o Weasley continuava o mesmo cego tapado de sempre.

— Por esse motivo... — está me ouvindo professor?

— Libertine. Hermione, pode me chamar de Libertine, e sim, eu estou ouvindo, continue. E acomodou-se entre as almofadas confortáveis para melhor ouvir o relato da cliente. Afinal ela não passava de mais uma cliente. Mas por mais clientes que sua loja atendesse, foi essa, e apenas essa cliente que salvou sua vida.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo postado no prazo. YAY!! Espero que todas estejam gostando da fic, e claro, continuem lendo e comentando.

Nossos agradecimentos a todas que leram, em especial as meninas que deixaram comentários. Muito, muito obrigada meninas!!

**Nancy F.** (Que nada, as coisas só tendem a ficar dada vez melhor, rsss...), **Gislene Pizzol** (Obrigada pelos elogios, flor!! Acho que além do Sex Shop, deveríamos conhecer um Libertine também, rsrs... Eu quero conhecer, e vocês?) , **Valki Fanto** (eis a atualização... E ai, como está a curiosidade?),** Gika Black** (Continue acompanhando, as coisas só tendem a melhorar!) e **Nathsnape** (AHuAUAHuAHUA!! O Rony nunca foi bem provido de nada, o que nos faria imaginar que seria nisso também? AHuaHuaha!! Quanto a Sra Granger... Bem, o que uma mãe não faz pra ajudar a filha, não é mesmo? Rss... Agora, COMO o Sev vai ajudá-la... Continue lendo e descubra. ;D)

Mais uma vez obrigada aqueles que estão acompanhando. Clique você também no botãozinho escrito GO e deixe o seu recado após o bip!

Biiip!

Beijos Sheyla Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 — Sheyla Snape.**

Hermione observou atentamente o homem que, graciosamente, recostava-se sobre as almofadas. Ela tentava a todo custo compreender quem ele era, não obstante ao fato dele mesmo afirmar ser o professor Snape, seu antigo professor de poções, mas ainda assim não poderia ser ele.

"_Ele está... solto demais, descontraído demais. Por Merlin, como alguém pode mudar tanto?"_

— Por favor, Hermione, não se acanhe. Prossiga... – ele estendeu a mão num sinal elegante para que ela continuasse a falar. — Embora eu ainda ache mais adequado esperar o efeito da poção terminar, mas já que insiste em falar... Continue.

— Eu... – ela parou, dessa vez perdendo-se no que falava.

— Ainda estou esperando. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e manteve um sorriso _divertido_ no rosto.

— Eu não lembro sobre o que estava falando, você me distraiu. – ela completou aborrecida.

— Oh, perdoe-me por isso então. Mas se esse é o caso, porque não recomeçamos, do principio, que tal?

Ele levantou-se e num gesto floreado o qual fez Hermione sorrir, disse:

— Seja bem vinda a "Desejos — Consultoria matrimonial", a senhora pode me chamar de Libertine, sou o gerente e estarei às ordens para lhe proporcionar todo o prazer que puder, e não puder, imaginar.

E sem pedir-lhe permissão, ele segurou-lhe uma das mãos para elegantemente beijá-la, sem nunca desfazer o sorriso sedutor que brincava nos lábios finos.

Hermione não pode desviar seu olhar do dele...

— Como devo chamá-la, então, Sra. Weasley? – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

— Por Merlin, não! Hermione... Pode me chamar de Hermione.

— Excelente! Então Hermione, em que posso ser útil, qual problema lhe aflige?

— Eu não tenho um proble-, não é exatamente um problema é apenas que...

— Sim?...

— Ok – ela suspirou vencida, a quem pretendia enganar, ela tinha sim um problema e não sabia como resolvê-lo. – É o Ronald... Ele aparenta não ter mais nenhum interesse em mim. É isso!

"_Um perfeito idiota... nunca duvidei disso, e aqui está mais uma prova!"_

— Desculpe-me a pergunta um tanto indiscreta, mas espero que entenda que, fatalmente terei que fazê-las... O que você tem feito, antes de vir aqui, quero dizer... Para mudar essa falta de interesse dele?

— Bem, eu... Da última vez eu comprei uma camisola nova e... Bem, tentei seduzi-lo, mas ele estava ouvindo quadribol no rádio e não me deu atenção.

— Entendo...

"_Mais idiota do que pensei... Salazar me ajude, esse caso será difícil, mais difícil do que imaginei."_

— Posso lhe sugerir algumas coisas então? – ela assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça. — Acompanhe-me. – Ele se levantou do sofá e, gentilmente, estendeu a mão para ela.

— Nós temos uma variedade enorme de produtos aqui, para todos os gostos e estilos, portanto, precisarei que você seja sincera, e claro, mantenha sua mente aberta às possibilidades que vou apresentar.

O tom aveludado da voz dele preencheu o ambiente e estranhamente conseguiu relaxá-la.

— E claro... Se tiver _qualquer_ dúvida, sobre _qualquer_ coisa, não só pode, como deve perguntar.

"_Merda, agora ela vai exigir detalhes sobre cada pênis, brinquedo e lubrificante que tenho dentro desta loja."_

Eles caminharam pela loja observando as prateleiras. Hermione não sabia exatamente o que pensar de todos aqueles produtos, não se via _utilizando_ nenhum deles, muito menos sugerindo o uso ao Rony. Seu olhar movia-se de um objeto para outro, eram artigos dos mais variados tamanhos e motivos; calcinhas, cuecas, fantasias, e muitos outros objetos de uso óbvio, e muitos de uso não tão óbvio.

A mente curiosa de Hermione fervilhava de perguntas, e ela se perguntava se eram verdadeiras, ou apenas efeito da poção da descontração em seu sangue, ela se sentira melhor com ela, até mais leve e com a mente mais receptiva a tudo aquilo. No entanto, bastou ouvir a voz de tenor dele para sentir-se acordar daquele transe.

"_Por Merlin, é do meu antigo professor de poções que estou falando!" _E não importava o quão sedutora e aveludada a voz dele soava, mandando arrepios inesperados a vários recantos do seu corpo, ainda assim sua mente lhe lembrava do homem que por quase sete anos a perseguiu e humilhou na escola. Que ela viu ser atacado e ainda assim ela tentou salvar-lhe a vida.

A verdade era que, Hermione se sentia tão confusa e perdida que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava envergonhada em fazer uma pergunta, principalmente depois do incidente com a _inofensiva_ borboleta. Ainda assim seu olhar vagueava de uma prateleira a outra, tentando decifrar sozinha para que serviam todos aqueles apetrechos. A expressão confusa deveria ser evidente, pois ela só açodou de seus devaneios pela voz masculina a seu lado.

— Certo, conheço esse olhar Hermione, eu o vi por tempo demais para não reconhecê-lo. Qual sua dúvida? Vamos pergunte!

Assim, Hermione apenas desviou o olhar de uma prateleira onde leu: _Estimuladores Femininos,_ mas tudo que conseguia ver eram tamanhos e formatos variados de consolos e vibradores.

Ela não conseguiu conter o rubor que subiu por suas bochechas e baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se, de repente, com não mais que 15 anos.

"_Definitivamente o efeito da maldita poção se foi."_ – Ela pensou.

— Devo entender com isso que o efeito da poção acabou, não é mesmo? – Ele segurou o queixo dela gentilmente a obrigando a encará-lo. — Por favor, apenas faça uma pergunta... Qualquer pergunta – completou paciente.

O olhar dele era firme e penetrante como sempre fora, mas ainda assim havia algo diferente nele, muito diferente. As orbes negras não pareciam opacas e sem vida, muito pelo contrario, Hermione pode ver, e de certa forma sentir através daquelas íris, o fogo que queimava ali dentro e num impulso apenas obedeceu.

— Eu não creio que meu marido vá aceitar o uso de qualquer desses, erm... Brinquedos. Não num primeiro momento.

Libertine sorriu, sem deixar de encará-la, aparentemente satisfeito.

— E quanto a você Hermione, gostaria de experimentar algum deles? Lembre-se, é do _seu_ prazer que estamos falando aqui. – a peculiar sobrancelha dele se ergueu pontuando _quem_ deveria ser satisfeito.

Porém, antes que ela o respondesse, ele retirou sua mão morna do queixo dela e continuou:

— Mas você tem razão quanto a uma coisa, não devemos assustar o Sr. Weasley com uma proposta... Como direi? Ousada demais – ele sorriu – portanto, permita-me apresentar algo mais _discreto_... Quem sabe até divertido? –E a conduziu a uma sessão aparentemente inofensiva.

— Jogos e brincadeiras? – ela pode ler sobre uma das prateleiras.

— Seu marido é um esportista, não é mesmo? Você comentou que ele escutava um jogo de quadribol da última vez. Então... Vamos aproveitar esse lado dele.

— Sim, mas... Como eu vou propor...?

— Aqui tem algo interessante para começarmos, quem sabe relembrando o tempo de namoro as coisas retomem seu caminho? – Ele a interrompeu colocando em suas mãos um pequeno panfleto.

Hermione baixou os olhos para o objeto em suas mãos onde se lia; Jogos de Dados Eróticos. Ela voltou seu olhar para o homem à sua frente sem entender.

— Ora, vamos. Não acredito que nunca jogou nenhum desses na Torre da Grifinória? Eu mesmo apreendi várias versões dentre os alunos da Sonserina, e não duvide, as coisas costumam ficar interessantes depois de algumas rodadas. – Mas ela continuava a olhá-lo, uma expressão confusa no rosto.

Com um suspiro levemente impaciente ele apontou o panfleto e explicou.

— Este aqui; Dadinho do Beijo, jogue o dado e uma parte do corpo deverá ser beijada pelo parceiro. Pode-se começar inocentemente até que tudo se encaminhe. Ou se preferir... – ele apontou para outro desenho no papel –, Os Dados do Jogo do Amor são interessantes para vocês. Um deles indica a parte do corpo e outro a ação a ser realizada.

Libertine esticou uma das mãos e apanhou uma pequena caixa em papel azul claro, onde um anjo cupido estava impresso e tentava acertar sua flecha em um coração colocado na palavra Amor. Ele abriu a caixa e retirou dois dados brancos e discretos, neles apenas palavras escritas, mas antes que Hermione pudesse ler qualquer uma delas ele jogou os dados sobre a prateleira.

Os pequenos cubos dançaram sobre a superfície lisa de madeira até que pararam exibindo as palavras 'Acariciar' e 'Rosto'.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e por um segundo Hermione prendeu a respiração. Lentamente, Libertine ergueu sua mão na direção dela e, num movimento leve e despreocupado, deslizou um único dedo da testa até a bochecha dela, afastando uma mecha do cabelo castanho que havia se desprendido do grampo em sua cabeça.

Hermione não se moveu. Nem respirou até ouvir a voz dele novamente.

— Vê, as possibilidades são interessantes, basta usar a imaginação... E ainda assim se ela faltar?... – apontou para um outro jogo de dados onde se lia; Dados de Posições Hétero, e levantou uma sobrancelha.

A forma natural com que Libertine falava e sugeria tais brincadeiras quase a chocou, e certamente isso transparecia em seu rosto.

— Prof. Snap-, quero dizer... Libertine. Como vou propor algo desse gênero? É frustrante dizer isso, mas... Rony parece não ter interesse em mim. E para começo de conversa, ele não me dá atenção, como eu vou...

Mas ele não se deteve.

— _Se é assim, eu tenho uma outra idéia. Venha, vamos encontrar algo que a deixará tão irresistível que fará o Sr. Weasley _jogar dados_ por noites seguidas._

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** Aee, dessa vez o cap é meuzinho! rss.. Espero que tenham gostado, e claro.. comentem!

Desculpem a demora nessa atualização, mas a vida real chamou e eu tive que ir. Tentarei ser mais breve para o próximo cap, ok? Se bem que bastou uma pequena demora e... Nossa, quantas reviews!! shey muito, mas muito contente com isso Muito obrigada pessoal, vocês nos dão mais animo para escrever, acreditem! Desse jeito as fadinhas da inspiração vão trabalhar a toda velocidade!!

Beijos pra todo mundo que está lendo em especial as meninas fofas e atenciosas que estão comentando, Muito Obrigada gente! Vocês nos dão força. pra continuar.

**Nathsnape **- é isso aí Nath. Comentários rápidos, caps mais rápidos ainda! D E tenha certeza que a Sra Weasley ficará muito mais surpresa com o que vem por ai. Libertine é um homem muito... como direi... Capaz! Ele um especialista em sua área e a. Hermione será MUITO bem assessorada. HAuHAUAH!!

**Nancy F.** - Bom, o efeito da poção não durou muito, mas tenho certeza que você vai amar o que vem pela frente, rsss... Libertine tem muito que mostrar e ótimas idéias a dar.

**Valki Fanto** - Sex Shop + Libertine mulheres a beira de um ataque de nervos!! (ou seria.. Mulheres muito felizes?) HAUhauhau!!

**Gi Pizzol** - Humm... Conheces um Libertine? então manda ver e aproveita! E se ele tiver um irmão, primo, amigo que seja tão bom quanto... pode mandar pra cá. HAUAHUAH!!

**Clau Snape** - Clauzinha minha flor! Concordo plenamente! Nada mais divertido do que trabalhar com pessoas como você e todas as meninas do MSN! E SIM, pracisamos repetir a dose. Comece a 'cavuca'r sua lista de plots. Topo qualquer parada! XD

**Morgana Dii** - Snape sempre é maravilhoso! E o Libertine é nada mais do que um Snape sem as amarras que a guerra lhe impôs. Pena a JK não ver isso! :S

**Bruna Carmo** - Quero só ver o que você dirá do Rony no próximo cap. AHuAHuAHuaH!! Estou aguardando. E muito obrigada pelos elogios!

**Gabi Snape** - A ajuda já começou! E ai, está gostando?

**Gika Black** - Depois dessa como está a curiosidade? Nas nuvens? Espere só pra saber sobre o 'grande plano' dele. rss...

Beijos Shey ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 — Clau Snape.**

Levando a caixa com o jogo de dados no bolso de seu impecável terno, Severo a conduziu a outra parte da loja onde podia se perceber uma mudança acentuada no ambiente e na decoração. Era possível perceber uma iluminação mais intimista, uma quase penumbra em tons terrosos. A decoração, de bom gosto, era levemente inspirada em motivos hindus e um aroma mesclado de canela e sândalo deixava o ambiente absolutamente inebriante.

Era uma sala ampla, mas podia se perceber que ela possuía outras duas portas que levariam provavelmente a outros locais que ela nem ousava imaginar. Em um dos cantos havia um sofá em curva bem amplo, em couro bege clarinho, um pequeno balcão fazia o papel de bar onde algumas garrafas e taças de cristal repousavam aguardando serem utilizadas. No canto oposto havia um pequeno tablado mais elevado e uma porta de vai e vem que parecia ser de um provador. Uma música suave de fundo completava o ambiente que ela não podia deixar de achar estimulante.

— Hermione sinto dizer que seu caso realmente é bem mais complicado do que imaginei. Teremos que reunir algumas estratégias para reacendermos a chama de seu marido. Você confia em mim? – disse em um tom de voz profundo fitando-a com aqueles olhos indecifráveis, estranhamente desejosos.

Ao ver aquele homem que ela sabia ser poderoso e ao mesmo tempo totalmente fiel aos seus ideais, ela tomou coragem e levantou o rosto, encarando-o com uma expressão ansiosa.

— Prof., digo, Libertine eu já confiei minha vida ao senhor mais de uma vez, por que não confiaria agora? Eu... Eu apenas quero salvar meu casamento. – A última frase saiu quase num sussurro, como se não tivesse sido dita com convicção.

O tom de voz dela era tão doce e aqueles olhos tão sedentos, que causaram no homem uma sensação de formigamento em sua pélvis.

_Merlin por que trasgos como Ronald Weasley tem o privilégio de ter alguém assim? –_ dando uma pausa na respiração e recuperando o domínio da conversa ele falou:

— Certo. Eu tenho um plano. Mas antes permita que eu lhe ofereça uma taça de champanhe? Isso servirá para lhe relaxar e também permitirá com que nosso trabalho fique mais agradável. — havia uma nota de ironia na voz dele, mas ela não percebeu.

— Champanhe? — Não está muito cedo? — ela não estava acostumada com esse tipo de bebida, somente tomara no seu casamento para um leve brinde e nunca mais. Ronald não era dado a esses luxos e não trocava cerveja amanteigada por quase nada.

— Nunca é cedo demais para uma boa taça de champanhe Hermione, aprenda isso. Só irá lhe fazer bem eu garanto. Por favor, acomode-se enquanto lhe sirvo — e, dizendo isso rumou ao balcão onde um balde de inox com gelo e uma garrafa de Veuve Clicquot foram devidamente conjurados. Colocou o líquido espumante em uma taça refinada de cristal e retornou ao sofá onde ela se sentara entregando e dizendo: Saboreie.

— Você não vai me acompanhar? — ela disse antes mesmo de sorver o primeiro gole, ligeiramente nervosa com a situação.

— Não tenho o hábito de misturar negócios e prazer, mas já que você insiste lhe farei companhia. — Ele se virou em direção ao balcão, mas antes retirou o elegante paletó colocando-o em um mancebo. Serviu-se de uma taça também e sentou-se a seu lado, propondo um brinde.

— Ao seu _total_ e _absoluto_ prazer. — disse isso em um tom de voz rouco desejando ser ele e não o imprestável ruivo a desfrutar tal feito.

Ante a visão daquele homem, agora somente de calças cinza e uma camisa branca fina que deixava perceber o corpo delineado, ela quase se esqueceu porque motivo estava ali. Não fosse ele a lembrá-la.

— Como disse anteriormente Hermione, seu esposo parece não perceber a importância de uma vida sexual saudável e ativa para a harmonia de um casal. Isso é muito comum entre os trouxas, mas não deixa de ocorrer com a população bruxa também. Essa é a especialidade de nosso estabelecimento. Ao longo do tempo em que estamos funcionando obtivemos êxito na maioria dos casos, salvando vários casamentos. Esse é o nosso objetivo, portanto vamos ao planejamento. Inicialmente traçaremos um perfil de seu relacionamento para que possamos explorar algumas práticas que costumam dar certo. Posteriormente lhe apresentarei alguns modelos que certamente agradarão seu marido.

Ela deu um gole mais do que generoso na bebida ao ouvir o que ele falara. Ele queria mesmo que ela lhe contasse os detalhes íntimos do seu casamento? Isso seria muito constrangedor. Ainda mais num ambiente daqueles. O álcool devia estar começando a fazer efeito porque ela sentiu o corpo mais leve e trêmulo. Encarou seu interlocutor e tentou retrucar.

— Mas... Isso é... Tão... Tão embaraçoso.

— Hermione, relaxe, isso não é um interrogatório, meu objetivo é lhe ajudar. — A voz dele parecia veludo, — Se você preferir, iremos com mais calma. Preciso saber mais dados sobre o relacionamento de vocês, freqüência, preferências, o que os anima? O ideal é que você mesma fale. Pense nas coisas que você sente falta e que gostaria de ver novamente realizadas. É um procedimento padrão em nosso serviço. Através das queixas de nossas clientes, muitas vezes eu reassumo meu posto de Mestre de Poções e preparo algum tipo de poção revitalizadora, nada que mexa com o sentimento, que como você bem sabe não pode ser mudado, mas algo que estimule o muladhara, o chacra que atua na libido. Costuma funcionar bem, mas pode ser feito em um segundo encontro. — ele se levantou e foi em direção ao bar para novamente completar a taça dela com o líquido cristalino.

A jovem aceitou a bebida tentando aceitar os conselhos do homem e relaxar.

— Inicialmente pensei em começarmos com algo simples e de efeito. Alguns óleos aromáticos e a lingerie adequada podem dar uma animada em seu casamento. Na sala ao lado, atrás da porta de vai e vem, você encontrará vários modelos que importo diretamente de uma renomada marca trouxa. São peças extremamente sensuais e tenho certeza que irão lhe cair muito bem. Por que você não vai até lá e escolhe algo?

Diante do olhar arregalado da mulher, ele abaixou mais o tom de voz e quase num sussurro disse:

— Permita-se esse mimo Hermione, é do seu prazer que estamos falando. Não se preocupe comigo, afinal esse é o meu trabalho e você sabe que sempre busquei a excelência. Vá e me surpreenda.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ela ressurgisse do cômodo anexo. Ela escolhera uma camisola branca longa em seda com uma pequena fenda e o busto adornado em renda, que a deixava com um ar etéreo quase angelical. Linda, porém totalmente fora dos propósitos almejados. Ele falou calmo, mas falou em um tom firme.

— Hermione, creio que começo a compreender o que está errado. Essa é a sua idéia de sensualidade? A minha avó usaria isso. Estamos falando de reacender uma chama que pelo visto está quase apagada. Dessa forma o Sr. Weasley vai achar que você é uma virgem pura, casta e intocável. E não é isso o que queremos certo? Eu acredito no seu potencial, volte lá e escolha algo mais... Palatável.

Novamente ela se dirigiu ao quarto entre frustrada e irritada. Não sabia o que pensar. _O que ele acha que eu sou? Uma santa? Mas ele está certo, o Ron nunca me olharia naquilo._ Percorreu os cabides em busca de algo mais sensual. Seus olhos encontraram algo que ela achava que atenderia. Vestiu o baby-doll rosa antigo com adornos em guipure e fitas de cetim preto trançadas no bojo. A saia curta e plissada e a calcinha minúscula que acompanhava a peça a deixaram sentindo-se demasiadamente exposta. Tomou o resto do champanhe para criar coragem e saiu.

— Parabéns! Sabia que não me desapontaria. Estamos indo no caminho certo. Creio que isso surtirá algum... her... Efeito, — ele levantou-se e foi em direção a um armário camuflado sob um espelho. De lá retirou alguns frascos. — Vejamos óleo essencial de Baunilha ou Ylang ylang? Bom como o problema parece residir no seu amado esposo creio que a baunilha irá despertar seus instintos. Não parece haver nada de errado com você. — Disse isso sem tirar os olhos dela, apreciando o que a pouca roupa revelava e inconscientemente desejando azarar o idiota que não aproveitava aquilo tudo. — Creio, entretanto que você poderia escolher mais uma opção, algo que fornecesse um banquete aos me... Aos olhos do Sr. Weasley.

Hermione não sabia se era fruto de todo o champanhe que tomara ou ele estava mesmo flertando com ela? Isso era algo que ela realmente não podia deixar de achar prazeroso, havia quase um mês que seu marido não a procurava, e ser elogiada e observada daquela maneira por um homem tão charmoso e sedutor quanto o que estava à sua frente não era algo para se deixar passar. Resolveu aceitar a provocação.

— Está bem Libertine, — disse com uma voz mais rouca que a habitual, acho que vou provar mais um. A propósito você tinha mesmo razão. O champanhe é perfeito. Minha taça esvaziou novamente. Poderia me servir? — Ela sorriu e deu um giro em direção ao provador deixando-o com a visão de seu derrière semi-encoberto.

Severo havia acabado de encher as duas taças, quando ela entrou na sala, deixando-o de queixo caído. A visão dela no conjunto de espartilho, cinta-liga e fio dental verde-esmeralda e prata era mais do que provocação. Uma capa de tecido fluido no mesmo tom completava o traje fazendo com que ela parecesse uma deusa do Olimpo. Ela prendera os cachos de um lado deixando parte do pescoço a mostra e seus olhos brilhavam, talvez pelo excesso de champanhe. Parecia que outra mulher saíra do local. O formigamento em seu ventre recomeçou e ele tomou o conteúdo da taça quase que sem respirar. — _Ela está me provocando? Bom Srta. Granger vamos ver quem leva a melhor. _— Ora, ora, uma grifinória usando as cores da Sonserina... Quem poderia imaginar essa cena. — ele disse entregando a ela a taça antes solicitada, mas sem dar maior atenção ao espetáculo que vislumbrava. Os anos como espião lhe deram autocontrole suficiente e ele queria se divertir um pouco antes de qualquer coisa.

— É fundamental criar um clima sedutor nessas situações: a luz certa, — um agito de sua varinha deixou a sala subitamente na penumbra — o aroma adequado, — outro agito e um cheiro suave inundou o ambiente e, logicamente a temperatura correta também pode auxiliar. — a sala que até então estava fresca ficou mais aquecida e ele pode perceber um leve temor nos olhos dela. Foi até o mancebo e de lá retirou o jogo de dados do bolso, retornando até o balcão.

— Com essa aparência, e o ambiente adequado só faltará um pouco de brincadeira para tudo se resolver. — Ele deu um riso malicioso enquanto os dados rolavam em suas mãos longas.

Ela pigarreou fazendo com que ele voltasse o olhar para ela.

— E como farei isso? — ela perguntou, com os olhos fixos naqueles dedos finos que ela tanto admirava quando mais nova.

— Venha até aqui, por favor.

Ela se aproximou do balcão e ele, antes de postar-se atrás dela lançou novamente os dados que giraram parando com as faces "beijar" e "nuca" voltadas para cima. Um choque percorreu sua espinha de alto a baixo e ela se sentiu completamente úmida quando os dedos dele passearem por entre os cachos abrindo o caminho para postar um cálido beijo na base de sua nuca.

O suspiro de satisfação que ela emitiu fez com que ele retornasse ao modo mais profissional possível. Estava entrando numa seara perigosa e se não interrompesse agora, depois seria tarde demais.

— Sra. Weasley creio que a primeira parte de nosso planejamento está cumprida. Espero que a missão em busca do SEU prazer seja bem sucedida. Lembre-se que sempre estarei aqui para lhe ajudar caso precise. Assim que acabar de se arrumar é só apertar aquele botão que Annalia virá para lhe ajudar com as compras. Tenha uma boa noite Sra. Weasley. — e saiu deixando-a perplexa.

ooooOOOOoooo

Deitada em sua ampla cama Hermione era o perfeito retrato da angústia. Um misto de insatisfação e raiva enchia-lhe o peito e as lágrimas ameaçavam brotar insistentemente.

Planejara tudo nos mínimos detalhes, cada passo fora cuidadosamente elaborado. Velas e incensos no quarto, um feitiço que garantiu uma iluminação tênue, lençóis macios, o óleo de baunilha que Libertine indicara, e finalmente o conjunto que ela escolhera com tanto carinho e que causara em seu ex-professor um olhar completamente extasiado. O olhar de fome que ela queria que SEU marido tivesse.

A noite até começara bem. Ela preparara um jantar caprichado e abrira uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos. Tinha separado um pote com morangos frescos e calda de chocolate para sobremesa, mas desejava que esse ritual fizesse parte de um segundo ato. Aproximou-se de seu marido e com a voz rouca mordiscou-lhe a orelha dizendo:

— Tenho uma surpresa, mas vamos para o quarto Ron... acho que você irá gostar...

Ele a seguiu logo após e ao entrar no quarto e vê-la com o corpete e a cinta-liga seus olhos brilharam.

— Como você está bonita assim. – ele elogiou para em seguida estragar tudo com a patética frase - Apesar de isso dar um trabalho danado para tirar. E a puxou beijando-a sem dar tempo para que ela ao menos tentasse usar os artifícios que preparara.

Minutos depois ele se satisfizera e a deixara a ver navios, virando para o lado e dormindo. Era impressionante o quanto ele se tornara egoísta. Pensava só e somente nele. Preliminares era algo que não fazia parte de seu vocabulário, pelo menos no que dizia respeito ao prazer dela.

O mais triste era pensar que antes de casarem ele não era assim. Como tudo pudera mudar em tão pouco tempo?

Mas aquilo não ficaria assim, ela sabia que também tinha direito a ter prazer e não ficaria mais choramingando pelos cantos. Buscaria a ajuda que lhe fora ofertada.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** Será que depois dessa eu poderia pedir para vocês não matarem o Rony?? HAUhAUaHuaHuahua!! (shey fala sem muita esperança, mas tinha que tentar...) HAuahUAHUAhAU!!

Bem... mais um capítulo no ar, espero não ter demorado muito, mas a semana foi corrida, então... Já viram. Gostaria de agradecer em nome de todas as Snapetes o carinho de vocês, tanto os que estão só lento, mas principalmente aquelas que estão lendo e comentando. Muito obrigada mesmo!!

**Nathsnape** – Mas é claro que não queremos matar vocês!! Quem vai ler e comentar a fic se isso acontecer? Céus, nem pensar!! Podemos torturar um pouco, mas matar?... JAMAIS!! HAuAAUhauhauh!!

Realmente a 'Sra Weasley' não tem sorte! Nem com os dados, muito menos com o marido!! Tadinha... Resta saber o que ela fará agora.. rsrsrs.. Aguarde e confie!! ;D

**Gabi Snape** – Sim, Rony é um babaca de marca maior, e EIS a prova! HAuAHUAHuahA!! Mas... e agora? O que ela vai fazer?? Aguarde o próximo capítulo neste mesmo bat-site, nesta mesma bat-masmorra!? rsrs...

**Nancy F.** – É uma boa teoria essa sua, Nancy. Mas, e agora... o que você acha q irá acontecer?

**Gika Black** – HauhAUhauhauh!! Eu também quero um Libertine!! XD

**Bruna Carmo** – E agora, como estão os nervos? Quanto ao Rony... bom, o fim do capítulo fala por si.. rsrs...

Meninas, mais uma vez o nosso muito obrigado por cada comentário de vocês. Um ótimo fim de semana e até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos Shey ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6 — Roxane Norris.

"Desejos — Consultoria matrimonial", a pequena placa surgiu diante dos olhos castanhos levando-a a soltar um leve suspiro. O dedo foi até o interfone, mas recuou instantaneamente, fazendo Hermione girar nos calcanhares e deixar a frente do sobrado, descendo a rua.

"Onde diabos estava com a cabeça para pedir novamente ajuda a Severo Snape?" - bufou, deixando uma mecha de cabelos cair sobre seus olhos - "Libertine" - retrucou interiormente, lembrando-se do olhar de cobiça de seu ex-professor ao vê-la de cinta-liga. Era aquele tipo de olhar que tencionara receber de Ronald, mas decididamente, algo havia se quebrado na magia do casamento. Em algum momento, que Hermione não saberia identificar qual, ela tornara-se apenas um brinquedo para a diversão de seu marido.

Os olhos embaçaram, ela podia enxergar a imagem de Rony entre as lágrimas, que copiosamente, vertiam de seus olhos. Castanhos estavam avermelhados, e um misto de ódio e impotência queimava-lhe as veias enquanto continuava a dobrar as ruas sem notar que já anoitecera e, provavelmente, Rony estaria de volta do trabalho. Sem perceber um vulto escuro surgir na sua frente e colidir com ela. Um tanto embaraçada por sua falta de atenção, Hermione ergueu olhar, murmurando:

- Desculpa – e sem esperar por resposta, desviou da figura, ainda imóvel, na calçada.

- Srta. Granger? - A voz aveludada de Snape chegou até os ouvidos da grifinória, fazendo-a estancar há poucos passos dele. - Espero não ter deixado cedo demais a loja, e assim, de atendê-la.

"Até mesmo quando tentava ser cortês era atrevido. Quem disse que estou nesse naquele bairro por causa da loja dele?" - pensou antes de se virar e encará-lo em castanhos cintilantes – "Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Não estava ali por causa dele e ponto, iria dizer-lhe isso com todas as letras." Com passadas rápidas, Hermione se pôs a frente do ex-professor de poções, mas antes que pudesse elucidá-lo de seu propósito ali, Severo falou-lhe novamente:

- Vai nevar – ele olhou para o céu, sentindo o vento cortante em seu rosto – Não gostaria de um chá?

"Chá?"- os olhos dela certamente demonstravam a incredulidade que suas palavras provocavam-lhe, já que seus lábios não a proferiram. Ao contrário do que sua mente ordenava, eles murmuram um sim. "Bom..." - cogitou mentalmente enquanto o acompanhava pela rua - "Não deve ser de todo mal voltar à _Desejos, _talvez possa conseguir a resposta certa para salvar meu casamento"

As ruas se tornaram mais escuras e Hermione percebeu que o destino deles não era a loja, mas sim um bairro residencial próximo ao centro de Londres. Ela continuou em silêncio, não achava nada apropriado para comentar, nem mesmo uma desculpa para escapulir dali e voltar a sua casa, para os braços de Rony Weasley.

Venceram mais um quarteirão e Snape entrou num prédio discreto, próximo à esquina. Ainda em silêncio, percorreram o corredor bem iluminado e aconchegante do prédio. A chave girou na fechadura, permitindo-lhes a entrada, e lá dentro, ele sussurrou-lhe próximo ao ouvido:

- Permita-me – as mãos sobre o grosso casaco dela.

Hermione arrepiou-se, mas permitiu que ele assim procedesse, deixando-a apenas de jeans e um blusinha de lã grossa, onde lia-se _Mione _em lilás. Sentiu-se patética ao ver que os olhos de Severo demoraram-se ali, estudando atentamente as letras, e ruborizada, pegou-se explicando-as:

- Presente de Gina... - sorriu-lhe sem jeito – Acho que puxou isso de Molly. Felizmente, as duas me chamam de maneiras diferentes, caso o contrário, seria embaraçoso.

- Imagino... - ele tentou esboçar um leve sorriso, mas a sobrancelha arqueada ao máximo, não deixava dúvidas de que achava os genes Weasley terrivelmente contagioso.

Hermione tentou não pensar nisso e escorregou para o sofá, notando que não havia muitos móveis ali, mas os poucos que existiam, eram de boa procedência. Snape não demorou a juntar-se a ela, no mesmo sofá, reduzindo o espaço entre ambos, ao máximo. Com um gesto de varinha fez surgir um serviço de chá, e preenchendo as xícaras com o líquido fumegante, entregou uma à Hermione.

- Agora, diga-me... - pretos cintilaram sobre ela – Como se saiu ontem à noite com o Sr. Weasley?

O rubor na face de Hermione era evidente, e ela encontrou dificuldade em achar as palavras adequadas para respondê-lo.

- Foi bom – disse, sorvendo um grande gole de chá em seguida.

- Bom? - A sobrancelha dele tornou a se erguer em advertência de que a resposta não lhe fora satisfatória.

Hermione tentou ignorar o aviso, mas o viu pousar a xícara sobre o pires na mesa e fitá-la numa ameaça velada. Diante da recusa dela em responder-lhe corretamente, ele se pegou retirando-lhe a xícara das mãos trêmulas e colando o corpo dela ao seu. O cheiro de sândalo invadiu o olfato dela e sem impor muita resistência, deixou que ele a abrigasse em seus braços, correndo as mãos grandes pela lateral de seu corpo.

- Seu marido é um cego, Hermione – beijou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo um caminho molhado até os lábios dela enquanto murmurava ente um beijo e o outro – Devia agradecer a Merlin, todos os dias, por ter uma mulher como você...

Snape havia chegado aos lábios rubros da jovem quando ela o encarou em castanhos luminosos e o ouviu completar:

- Com o seu gosto.

Os lábios dele cobriram os dela num beijo ardente enquanto as mãos pálidas procuravam pela abertura da blusa, para permitir seu acesso a pele morna da ex-aluna. Hermione se viu enlaçando-lhe o pescoço, desejando que aquela sensação de desejo mútuo não parasse jamais, mas assim que a mão dele passeou pela borda de sutiã, ela se viu arremessada à cama com Rony.

Abandonando os braços de Snape, atordoada por seus pensamentos, partiu em direção à porta, pegando no caminho, seu casaco. E antes que ele a pudesse deter, o frio invadiu a sala, deixando que apenas o olhar dele vagasse escuro até a porta aberta, resfolegando, ao tempo que murmurava:

- Hermione... - os olhos fecharam enquanto ele se amaldiçoava por tê-la deixado partir. Por não ter conseguido dominar seus instintos.

000ooo000

Hermione voltou para casa, os pensamentos ainda confusos pelo que sentira, entregue aos braços de Snape. Rony mais uma vez assistia uma partida de quadribol, e nem se quer lhe questionara onde passara a tarde. Provavelmente, deduzira que ela estivera com a mãe. Um deliciosa porção de carne assada, em postas graúdas e com um molho tenro, foi servida meia hora depois dela chegar.

Os dois sentaram-se para jantar, mas ao contrário de Rony, que rapidamente deu cabo de quatro fatias em minutos, Hermione mal tocou na sua. Sentia-se enjoada de tudo aquilo... Da carne, da casa, do quadribol, de Rony Weasley. O coração acelerou, sufocando-a com seu desespero e ela se viu dando graças a Merlin pelo marido terminar a refeição e voltar ao sofá. A mesa foi retirada, a louça lavada e, cansada, ela se viu indo para o quarto, sem nem ao menos dar boa noite ao marido.

Deitada em sua cama, Hermione fitava o teto, se perguntando o que estava acontecendo com ela. Por que era tão difícil pensar em estar com Rony, depois de beijar Severo? Por que desejava tanto, ali dentro daquelas quatro paredes, ter ficado naquele maldito apartamento e vivido aquela loucura? Merda!

Ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro, escondendo as lágrimas enquanto o som da sua voz saía abafado, ecoando pelo quarto frio, onde ninguém mais podia ouvi-la a não ser ela mesma.

- Maldita loja! Maldito Libertine... - ela ergueu o rosto inchado para a janela, fitando a lua e completou entre soluços: - Maldito seja você, Severo!

Quando, enfim, foi vencida pelo choro, adormeceu. O rosto enterrado no lençol, a mente vagando até seu ex-professor.

Continua...

**N/A:** E lá se vai mais um capítulo... Gostaram? rsrsrs... Tenho que admitir isso é uma tortura!! Não só para vocês como pra mim também. CÉUS QUEM É ESSE HOMEM? EU QUERO UM! Vai ter sorte assim lá... ahuAAHuAhua!

Mais uma vez o nosso muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo e beijos especiais àqueles que além de ler deixaram reviews!

**Nathsnape** – Libertine é O CARA!! Rsrsrs...Agora eu estou curiosa com uma coisa... Se você queria uma metralhadora pra 'dar um jeito' do Weasley. O que você pretende fazer com a Mione depois desse capítulo, heim?? AHuHAUhaU! Xeru flor, e muito obrigada por comentar!

**Claire D'Lune** – Oi Claire!! Q bom ter você por aqui, muito obrigada pelos parabéns! Fique de olho no msn, quem sabe você participa da próxima!? XD

**Brunca** **Carmo** – Se beijo na nuca te deixou daquele jeito... melhor você ligar pra emergência depois desse capítulo... 192 é o número dos bombeiros em qualquer cidade, viu? Rsrs...

**Gika** **Black** – E agora, o que você me diz desse capítulo? Rsrsrs... Libertine não se agüentou, já a Hermione... rsrsrs... valeu pelo comentário, Gika, e continue curiosa, o próximo capítulo é... como direi... Ah, aguarde e você verá! ;)

Deixe o seu comentário você também, basta clicar no botãozinho escrito 'GO' logo abaixo.

Beijos a todos.

Sheyla Snape


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7** –** Gabrielle Briant**

Ela não sabia onde estava. Mas, sinceramente, não se importava... Não quando tinha aqueles incríveis olhos negros cravados nos seus, espelhando o mais absoluto e primitivo desejo.

Sentados sobre um tapete macio, em meio a uma sala vazia e iluminada por algumas velas que flutuavam sobre eles, estavam Severo Snape e Hermione Granger. Ele vestia uma calça escura e pesada e, quase em contraste, uma camisa do que parecia ser seda negra. A julgar pelo baralho em suas mãos e as cartas espalhadas pelo chão - um ás de copas, uma dama de ouros, um ás e um valete de espadas -, estavam no meio de uma amistosa partida de pôquer.

Severo deu um meio-sorriso, colocando mais uma carta no chão, ao lado das outras quatro - um dez de paus.

- O que você vai fazer?

Hermione olhou rapidamente as suas cartas e, tentando manter o rosto inexpressivo, apenas disse:

- Eu aposto tudo.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Talvez não seja uma jogada muito sábia; você deve ter percebido que me basta ter um rei para formar um _straight_. E, com um ás, eu formo uma trinca.

- Eu conheço bem as regras do pôquer, Professor. Se você tem alguma dessas combinações, apenas pague a aposta e nós veremos quem vence!

- Muito bem. Eu pago. - Com um meio-sorriso, Snape colocou as suas duas cartas sobre a mesa; duas damas. - Uma trinca de damas.

O sorriso de Hermione abriu-se enquanto, com uma alegria sádica, ela colocava lentamente as suas cartas sobre a mesa - um ás e um dez.

- _Full House_. Uma trinca de ases e um par de dez.

Ao notar a sua derrota, ao contrário do que seria esperado, Snape não pareceu nem um pouco desapontado ou irritado. Ao contrário, o brilho malicioso em seu olhar intensificou-se... Hermione sentiu-se despida.

- Muito bem - ele se inclinou, ficando inconvenientemente perto de Hermione. - Acho que... Tenho que manter a minha palavra e pagar o que lhe é devido.

Hermione sentiu o seu coração acelerar-se com a antecipação, ao ouvir essas palavras. Não resistiu quando os lábios dele se aproximaram dos seus... Fechou os olhos ao sentir o gosto da boca fina dele.

Severo aproximou-se mais, enlaçando a cintura dela enquanto deixava a sua língua quente escorregar pela boca de Hermione, beijando-a de um modo nunca antes por ela experimentado... De uma forma apaixonada, possessiva, sensual. Com as mãos firmes, ele obrigou-a a se deitar no chão.

Lentamente deixando os seus lábios, Severo ajoelhou-se. Os olhos negros cravados nos dela, totalmente famintos, tais quais olhos de uma fera prestes a abater a sua presa. Com precisão, ele desabotoou a calça jeans que Hermione usava e a arrastou pelas suas pernas. Sorriu.

- Escolha interessante de lingerie. Estou começando a entender a falta de interesse do seu marido.

Hermione inclinou-se um pouco, de modo a vislumbrar a sua própria calcinha. Riu-se quando percebeu que usava uma calcinha vermelha adornada com um grande emblema da Grifinória.

- A solução é tirá-la! - Ela disse, divertida.

Severo a olhou novamente.

- Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória, por apontar o óbvio, Sabe-Tudo-Granger.

Ela quis rir, mas não pôde... Pois os dedos ágeis imediatamente encontraram a sua intimidade, levando-a ao céu. Quase involuntariamente, ela arqueou as costas, perdendo-o de vista por apenas um segundo...

Quando o olhou novamente, no entanto, não encontrou mais os cabelos e olhos negros... Mas sim os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes de...

- Ronald?!

- Ufa! - Ela ouviu a voz distante do seu marido, enquanto, atordoada, despertava do seu sonho. - Finalmente! Pensei que você nunca fosse falar meu nome...

Com o coração aos pulos ela olhou ao seu redor: estava em seu quarto. A cama estava totalmente desarrumada, boa parte dos lençóis espalhados pelo chão e ela se abraçava a um dos travesseiros. Ao seu lado, sentado na cama e calçando as suas botas, estava Rony, que a olhava ligeiramente divertido.

- O que--? O que você disse?

- Que eu pensei que você tinha me excluído do seu sonho! Sonho extremamente agitado, diga-se de passagem! Você estava se mexendo feito uma louca e fez mais barulho do que quando está comigo... Só não foi totalmente sexy porque você não parava de chamar pelo Snape.

O rosto da mulher imediatamente enrubesceu.

- Eu jamais! Eu não sonhei--

- Relaxe, Mione! - Rony disse, dando um beijinho nos lábios da mulher e se levantando da cama. - Durante o nosso segundo ano em Hogwarts, eu tive alguns sonhos ligeiramente inconfessáveis envolvendo a Murta-que-Geme; ela _realmente_ faz jus ao nome!

- O que isso tem a ver com o meu sonho!?

- Bem, acho que isso quer dizer que sonhos eróticos bizarros são normais. Tome Harry como exemplo: ele sonhou uma vez com Dobby e Winky... Só não sei exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo ou se Harry estava diretamente envolvido... Nunca quis perguntar!

Hermione deitou-se novamente e suspirou.

- Não conte a ninguém.

Rony apenas deu de ombros, levantando-se e vestindo uma pesada capa verde-musgo.

- Não se preocupe. É mais fácil explicar as bestialidades de Harry ou o meu temporário tesão por fantasmas do que esse eu sonho com o Ranhoso!

Hermione limitou-se a rolar os olhos e tentar desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

- Você vai sair?

- Sim. Os Canhões de Chuddley estão fazendo uma manhã de autógrafos em Londres! Harry e eu vamos levar o Teddy!

- Quadribol! - Hermione bufou irritada. - A sua esposa acaba de ter um sonho erótico, e tudo no que você consegue pensar é quadribol?!

- Sonho erótico com o _Snape_! Nada é mais broxante que isso... Há! Chegou uma carta para você; acho que é do Ministério. Está sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Dizendo isso, Rony deu um breve beijo nos lábios da esposa e desaparatou.

Sozinha, irritada e ainda extremamente excitada - apesar da conversa com Rony - Hermione levantou-se da sua cama e encaminhou-se preguiçosamente para a cozinha. Sobre a mesa, tal qual Rony alertara, uma carta a esperava.

Hermione suspirou e, esperando alguma notícia relacionada ao trabalho, ela abriu a carta. Surpreendeu-se, no entanto, quando constatou que, no topo do papel pardo, havia um elegante emblema onde se lia: "Desejos — Consultoria matrimonial". Ela sequer precisou ver a letra miúda, precisa e inconfundível para saber quem era o remetente; só podia ser _ele_. O seu coração acelerou.

_Sra. Weasley,_

_Reconheço que a minha conduta foi inapropriada e execrável. Permita-me demonstrar o meu sincero arrependimento. Encontre-me às três da tarde, em minha casa._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Sr. Libertine._

A primeira reação de Hermione foi bufar, rasgar a carta e tentar se convencer de que não iria ao encontro de Snape; não depois do que ocorrera no dia anterior e, principalmente, não depois de perceber como aquilo a afetara, a julgar pelo seu sonho. No entanto, contrariando a certeza que Hermione tinha de seu autocontrole, às três da tarde ela se viu de frente à porta de Snape, apertando nervosamente na campainha.

Não demorou mais que dois minutos para que o homem atendesse à porta – e para que Hermione ficasse totalmente surpresa e sem fala, com a boca seca, as mãos trêmulas e o coração palpitando: Severo vestia-se de uma forma quase idêntica ao seu sonho.

- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite.

Educado como de costume, ele afastou-se e deixou-a entrar; mas Hermione ainda não conseguiu se mover.

- Suas roupas...

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, deixando surgir uma curvinha quase imperceptível em seus lábios.

- Algum problema com elas?

- Não, é que... – Hermione bufou, tentando convencer-se que Snape apenas estava com os seus trajes usuais; ele sempre vestira negro, mesmo. – Nada. Eu não posso ficar muito tempo - ela disse, tentando manter a sua voz firme.

Severo afastou-se e deu espaço para que ela adentrasse a sua casa. Hermione timidamente cruzava a sua sala, enquanto ouvia a voz maravilhosamente aveludada soar pelo ambiente.

- Eu não pretendo tomar muito do seu tempo. Sente-se, por favor.

Ela obedeceu, acomodando-se no sofá. Os olhos negros cravaram-se e Severo murmurou um pedido de licença. Ela observou o homem desaparecer da sua vista e, depois de alguns minutos, voltar à sala trazendo uma caixa.

- O que é isso - ela perguntou, enquanto recebia a caixa.

Snape desviou os olhos e pareceu verdadeiramente enrubescido quando disse:

- É um item da minha coleção pessoal. Não está à venda na loja.

- Você tem uma coleção pessoal?! - Hermione perguntou antes que conseguisse conter a sua língua. Arrependeu-se imediatamente, ao ver o semblante irritadiço de Snape.

- Como você deve ter percebido nos últimos dias, eu gosto de bom sexo, apesar do que todos pensam e, aparentemente, ao contrário do seu marido.

Hermione desviou seus olhos e começou a abrir a caixa, mas foi impedida pela mão firma de Snape, que pousou sobre a sua.

- Não abra agora; eu sei que, devido à posição que agora ocupo profissionalmente, tal coisa não deveria me constranger, mas essa é uma fantasia pessoal demais.

- Mas o que é?

Severo pigarreou e sentou-se ao lado dela, mantendo uma distância segura. Não a olhou ao responder à sua pergunta:

- A fantasia de todo trouxa é possuir uma colegial; pois bem, a fantasia de todo bruxo é uma setimanista de Hogwarts. Isso é uma cópia mais ousada do uniforme da Grifinória.

Hermione franziu o cenho, olhando-o.

- Você tem um uniforme da _Grifinória_ no seu "estoque pessoal"?

- Eu sou humano; já senti desejo por algumas Sabe-Tudo. - O rosto de Hermione imediatamente ficou vermelho e ela teve de baixar o rosto para esconder o seu sorriso tímido. – Mas não se engane; eu jamais fiquei com aluna alguma! Pelo menos não enquanto eram minhas alunas.

Ela suspirou, acariciando ligeiramente a caixa e imaginando se aquilo que ela estava fazendo era certo; se ela deveria estar ali, depois do que ocorrera no dia anterior. Por fim, depois de um minuto de silêncio, decidiu que, como uma mulher casada, não deveria se colocar naquela situação; por ela e por Rony.

- É melhor eu ir, Snape. Obrigada pelo... _Presente_, mas eu realmente não acho que conseguirei me fantasiar para o Rony! Ele é recalcado demais! E eu também sou! – Ela deu um sorriso vacilante. - Eu acho que não devemos mais nos ver.

Snape olhou-a ligeiramente desapontado.

- Por quê? Por causa do que aconteceu ontem?

Ela suspirou, sabendo que deveria colocar tudo em pratos limpos; sabendo que se arrependeria amargamente se silenciasse qualquer palavra.

- Eu sonhei com você – Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha e tentou evitar que o seu semblante ficasse divertido. – Ontem. Foi intenso, e eu tenho medo eu possa acabar me apaixonado por você!

- Você não está se apaixonando por mim, Hermione. – Ele a olhou com sinceridade. – Você ama o seu marido, mas está insatisfeita. Acontece.

Ela respirou fundo, desviando o seu olhar.

- Eu nunca tive dúvidas sobre o meu casamento... Eu nunca sequer concebi a hipótese de trair Rony, até ontem... É por isso que acho que tenho de me afastar de você.

- Faça como quiser.

Hermione apenas assentiu e, sem mais uma palavra, entregou a caixa à Snape e começou a se encaminhar para a porta. Quando a abriu, no entanto, foi impedida pela voz aveludada do seu antigo professor:

- É uma pena, no entanto.

Ela se virou lentamente.

- O que?

- Eu realmente queria te ajudar a aprender coisas novas e excitantes; queria te ensinar como se concentrar no próprio prazer e dar prazer ao mesmo tempo, queria fazer de você uma mulher mais exigente e mais liberal. – Ele deu uma pequena pausa antes de acrescentar num tom sarcástico. - Tudo no intuito de salvar o seu casamento, claro.

- Eu não estou entendendo... Como você faria isso?

Ele deixou o seu sorriso mais malicioso aflorar em seus lábios.

- Das mais variadas maneiras, Hermione. Tudo o que eu preciso é de uma noite.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** (shey escuta ao longe os gritos desesperados e a seqüência de corpos caindo no chão depois do final de mais um capítulo e pensa) Oh God!! Acho que dessa vez elas morreram, será? Rsrsrs...

Bem, se ainda sobrou alguém vivo... rsrsrs..., gostaria de agradecer (sim eu não me canso disso) a todas que leram e mais ainda as amigas fieis que deixam comentários, muito obrigada gente! E perdão pela demora ao postar este cap, o fim de semana foi complicado pra mim, por isso o atraso.

Agora vamos a parte que mais gosto, responder Reviews! XD

**Nancy F. – **E agora, o que você acha? Rsrs... Um uniforme da grifinória na coleção pessoal... humm. Sev, Sev, Sev... Seu danadinho!! HAuAhUHAU!!

**Nathsnape **– KAKAKAKAKAK!! Nath eu adooro seus reviews!! Adoro MESMO!!Mas Nath, ela ainda estava com a cabeça no Marido (tapado e bobo, sim), mas ainda assim o marido dela... Não é fácil esquecer isso assim... Tadinha! Rsrsr... Agora... venhamos... depois desse er... Sonho... e dessa, er... proposta, o que será que ela vai fazer, heim, heim, heim?? E não se esqueça de deixar o SAMU em alerta, você vai precisar!! ;)

**Heloisa** – OH... Leitora nova?! YAY!! Seja bem vinda, flor!! Que ótimo que você gostou da fic. E Adorei a frase da sua irmã, vai pra minha lista de frases preferidas, rsrsrs... Bem a Hermione já teve um pouco de 'movimento' nesse capítulo... E depois dessa proposta... hummm... Não vou estragar a surpresa! Obrigada pelos elogios e por comentar!

**Bruna Carmo **– rsrs... e agora, o que achou da atitude dela? Acho que vai gostar mais ainda no próximo... aguarde!

Gika Black – rsrsrs… Ela tinha que voltar pra casa pra pensar… MAS agora ela ja pensou, ja sonhou e… está de cara com uma SENHORA proposta... o que será que ela vai fazer?? Tem alguém curioso ai?? Rsrsr...

Então é isso... o próximo capítulo é o último... :( Isso mesmo, a fic está no fim, mais um cap e acabou-se!! Sniff... Espero que todas estejam aqui no próximo capítulo e claro... deixem reviews!!

Beijos

Shey


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** Antes de qualquer coisa peço desculpas pela demora. A vida real anda mais corrida do que o costume e foi realmente difícil chegar até aqui para postar. Mas estou de volta e espero que todas se divirtam bastante!

Desde já agradeço a todas que nos acompanharam nessa fic.

Muito obrigada mesmo!

Sem mais delongas... O Capitulo!

Sheyla Snape

**

* * *

****Capítulo 8: BastetAzazis.**

- Eu não tenho uma noite – Hermione respondeu, fingindo-se de ofendida.

Os lábios do Snape se inclinaram para cima, num sorriso malicioso.

- Um dia, talvez? – ele insistiu.

Hermione estava prestes a dar uma resposta bem mal educada, mas ele a impediu:

- Não me diga que o Sr. Weasley não foi correndo atrás de um autógrafo daquele time pífio de quadribol que ele tanto admira.

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram. Desde quando o Snape – ou melhor, Libertine – conhecia tão bem os hábitos do seu marido?

- Eu... Ele... – ela gaguejou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, mas com a certeza que precisava de uma desculpa para sair correndo dali.

- Vamos, Hermione – Snape, não... Libertine... Libertine continuava insistindo. O sorriso malicioso no rosto e a sobrancelha instigante fazendo arrepios surgirem sob sua pele.

Os lábios dela tremeram enquanto ela tentava formular uma desculpa. A caixa deixada de lado fazendo uma proposta silenciosa que ela não conseguia ignorar.

- Eu... Eu não posso...

- Você não vai se arrepender.

A voz melosa entrava em seus ouvidos e parecia retorcer com todo seu interior. Subitamente, ela sentiu sua calcinha umedecida. _Fala sério, Hermione! Só com a voz dele?_

Ela não conseguia se mover, hipnotizada com as sensações que seu antigo professor de Poções lhe causava. _Este não é o Snape_, ela dizia para si mesma, _é o Libertine_. Mas ele já estava na frente dela, e ela continuava imobilizada pelos olhos negros e profundos.

Hermione deixou-se ser levada novamente para dentro do apartamento e ouviu a porta sendo fechada atrás de si. Assim como em seu sonho, não resistiu aos lábios dele que se aproximavam. Com os olhos fechados, deixou que a boca fina explorasse a sua, sentindo o gosto dele, impelida a responder aos mesmos carinhos dele.

Imitando o Snape dos seus sonhos, Libertine a enlaçou pela cintura e a obrigou a deitar-se no chão. Ajoelhando-se, tirou a calça jeans trouxa que ela vestia e demorou-se alguns segundos observando-a. Um sorriso aprovador em seus lábios.

- Vejo que tem aprendido algumas das minhas lições, Srta. Granger...

Hermione agradeceu em silêncio pelo sonho que a despertara, atentando-a quanto às enormes e desengonçadas calcinhas de algodão que costumava vestir no dia-a-dia. Uma preta rendada era muito mais apropriada para uma manhã como aquela.

- Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória, Sabe-Tudo-Granger.

Ela o olhou confusa, mas ele logo a acudiu:

- Por não estar usando seu uniforme por cima da sua lingerie...

Um brilho lascivo se formou em seus olhos, e ela afastou o antigo professor de cima dela.

- Espere aqui, _Professor Snape._

Libertine, ou Snape, não conseguiu conter o sorriso de satisfação quando ela deixou a sala em direção ao banheiro carregando a caixa que ele lhe oferecera anteriormente. Minutos depois, a Srta. Granger que ele jamais vira cursar seu sétimo ano apareceu na sala.

- Sinto muito pelo atraso, _professor_ – ela disse assim que entrou, fingindo uma cara amuada.

- Detenção, Srta. Granger. No meu quarto – ele proferiu, a sobrancelha deliciosamente levantada.

oOoOoOoOo

Ronald Weasley nem percebeu a caixa jogada no meio da sala de estar quando entrou em sua casa. Ele estava satisfeito consigo mesmo, tinha agora uma camisa dos Canhões de Chuddley autografada por todos os membros do time. Com certeza, ele seria o cara mais invejado de toda a vizinhança...

Subiu as escadas distraidamente, estranhando não encontrar sua esposa na cozinha, preparando o jantar. Melhor assim, teria tempo de tirar uma soneca antes dela chegar...

Entretanto, assim que abriu a porta do quarto, ele quase caiu para trás.

- Mi... Mione...? – perguntou, embasbacado. – É você mesma?

- Não – sua esposa respondeu. – É _Minha Senhora_ para você, _querido_... – ela completou, um tom de ironia na última palavra.

- Mione? O que é isso? – ele ainda tentou perguntar, estranhando ver a mulher num combinado preto, de cinta liga e máscara no rosto.

Um chicotear no meio do quarto o fez se calar.

- Quieto! Hoje sou eu quem dá as ordens por aqui!

Ela caminhou vagarosamente até ele, as botas pretas de cano alto e salto finíssimo tilintando no chão, anunciando a aproximação dela na semi-escuridão do quarto.

Hermione tomou o rosto do marido nas mãos e o beijou profundamente. Quando se afastou, explicou ameaçadoramente:

- Hoje você vai ter a lição que merece.

Ainda sem entender o que tinham feito com a sua mulher, Rony tentou argumentar:

- Mas, Mione...

O som do chicote batendo no chão do quarto o fez parar imediatamente.

- Minha Senhora – Hermione repetiu. – Mostre mais respeito, ou eu não hesitarei em usar esse chicote nessa sua bundinha macia... – ela completou, apertando o traseiro do marido.

Sem fala, Rony deixou ser levado até a cama, onde uma Hermione dominadora o prendeu com algemas e montou em cima dele. Tirando o susto inicial, foi a melhor noite que ele tivera em todo o seu casamento. Ele jamais confessaria aquilo a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Harry, mas aquela Hermione selvagem conseguia tirá-lo do sério – era até mesmo capaz de fazê-lo esquecer dos Canhões de Chudley. Afinal, quem se importava com um time de perdedores quando tinha uma deusa do sexo para satisfazer em casa? O dia que ele descobrisse quem foi o mestre de Poções que preparara a poção que a deixara daquele jeito, ele teria que agradecer profundamente.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione deitou relaxada na água quente da banheira. O Rony descansava exausto no quarto, sem nem imaginar que ela passara o dia experimentando uma por uma as diversas opções oferecidas pelo Libertine para apimentar seu casamento. Mas ela havia acertado; nada melhor que algemas e chicote para extrair do Rony o que ela quisesse dele. E ela até se surpreendeu com a performance dele...

Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ela repassou na mente os grandes momentos daquele dia. Jamais imaginaria que o Snape tinha tanta experiência, ou que ainda podia lhe ensinar tantas coisas além de como preparar uma poção...

Sim, ela ainda amava o Rony.

Não, isso não a impediria de se tornar a nova sócia do Sr. Libertine e ajudá-lo a testar as novidades da "Desejos – Consultoria Matrimonial".

--FIM--

* * *

**N/A2:** É isso ai meu povo... a fic chegou ao fim! Sniff... Detesto despedidas, mas... elas são necessárias. Espero poder rever todas na próxima fic. Muito obrigada a todas que nos acompanharam nesse 'delírio coletivo'... opa, quero dizer... nessa fic coletiva! Rsrs. Espero realmente que tenham gostado e se divertido tanto quanto nós nos divertimos ao escrevê-la. Um super beijo e abraços.

Agora respondendo as pessoas maravilhosas que se deram ao trabalho de comentar o cap anterior:

**Heloisa** – Queridíssima, o Rony É tosco!! Portanto, é impossível exigir algo diferente, não é verdade? AuhuAHuha!! E pensar que ele ainda se deu bem no final. Mas... é a vida... rsrsrs... Se bem que... Ela virou sócia do Libertine, hummm. Ai, ai... eu quero um pra mim!!

Muito obrigada por ler e comentar a fic, espero que tenha gostado e claro, continue acompanhando as próximas. Beijos!

**Nathsnape** – Você voltou!! YAY!! Adoro seus comentários moça, eles fazem o meu dia! Espero que a ambulância do SAMU esteja de plantão na frente da sua casa. Porque esse final... hAUhaUHAUha!! Beijos flor!! E muito, muito obrigada por nos acompanhar!

**Lady Malfoy** – Não foi só você que aceitou a noite com o Libertine, HAUHAUhaUAH!! ELA TAMBEM!! HAuhauha!! E veja só o que aconteceu... Beijos pra você, e espero que tenha gostado da fic.

**Nancy F.** – Desculpe a demora, mas eis o último capítulo. XD Só você se lamenta por não ter recebido a cartinha aos onze anos?? (shey faz cada de desapontada e suspira) Ah se eu encontro esse Sev no sétimo ano!! (mais suspiros...) rsrs... Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic e comentar, beijos!!

**Gabi Snape** – É a mesma fic Gabi. Nós postamos em vários sites. Eu tomo conta aqui no ffnet, e a Clau no Floreios e Borrões. Muito obrigada por acompanhar lá no Floreios e aqui no ffnet. Beijos pra você.

**Bruna Carmo** – Por mais que ele só precisasse de uma noite eu pediria reposição de aula, sabe... pra reforçar o aprendizado!! AHuAuAHUAH!! Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar a fic, Bruna, espero te ver nas próximas fics. Beijos!

**Carol **– Oh God!! Tomara que o infarto tenha sido leve! (Shey pega o telefone e manda uma ambulância pra Carol) Se não infartou certamente vai precisar de assistencia depois desse final!! Rsrsrs... Beijos moça, obrigada por ler e comentar.

**Jane Snape** – (Shey se esconde nas sombras esperando no melhor estilo Snape-morcegão-das-masmorras até que vê a Jane passar de fininho para ler o capítulo) A-HA!! Pequei a Srta no flagra!! Que historia é essa de acompanhar e não revisar? Tsc, tsc, tsc... Isso não se faz sabia? Mas muito obrigada por se redimir pelos capítulos anteriores e comentar. Espero que tenha se divertido E comece a deixar comentários nas fics que estão por vir, ok? Beijos!

**Gika Black** – Pois é... esse foi o último, acabou-se, terminou, FIM!! O que é bom dura pouco mesmo... sniff... Mas não se preocupe, logo, logo teremos mais fics das Snapetes por aqui. Até lá... leia e comente as outras que temos postadas. ;) Beijos pra você e muito obrigada por acompanhar a nossa fic.

É isso ai pessoal, acabou-se, chegamos ao fim! Muito, mas muito obrigada MESMO por nos acompanhar até aqui e claro... Deixem seus comentários sobre o que acharam do final.

Beijos e abraços a todas!

Sheyla Snape


End file.
